


quiet sunsets

by Cats_Dont_Float



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beaches, Fluff, M/M, Sunsets, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Dont_Float/pseuds/Cats_Dont_Float
Summary: Dave and Karkat enjoy a soft evening on the beach together.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	quiet sunsets

It’s a warm, summer’s evening, air still hazy with the last of the heat leftover from the day, the fading humidity clinging to your skin and frizzing up your hair. Birds, busy flying back home for the night, swoop low over the ocean, diving occasionally to catch fish which are floating just below the surface of the water. The sun is sinking slowly down past the horizon, casting rays of pink and orange light across the sky, and the colours are reflected occasionally in the water before the stillness of it is broken by another wave crashing down onto the shore.

You dig your toes into the white sand, which is still slightly warm underfoot, and let out a content sigh. Dave’s sat on the sand beside you, one arm slung loosely around your shoulder as he stares out over the sea, sunlight glinting off of his shades. There’s a bottle of something stood upright in the sand in front of the two of you, and you’ve been taking turns in taking small sips from it occasionally, laughing quietly amongst yourselves at each others reactions to the slight burn of the alcohol against your throats. He stole it from Roxy, you think, and she’s probably going to be mad when she finds out. Not because of your age or anything, or even because he took it. She’ll just be mad that he didn’t ask first.

The alcohol’s left you feeling warm and fuzzy inside, or maybe that’s just caused by being so close to Dave. It’s been a while since the two of you were alone together. A trip to the beach with all of your friends was a great idea, but it’s been so long since you’ve had him to yourself without some idiot coming along to ruin the moment.

There’s a small movement against your side then, and you turn in time to watch him push his shades up into his hair before he settles himself back into a comfortable position. He glances over at you quickly though, and gives you one of those tiny, genuine smiles that he reserves just for you. The warm feeling inside you intensifies, and you knock your knee gently against his, smiling right back up at him. Neither of you says anything though, the peaceful silence between you too precious to break. After all, it’s been a long time since both of you have managed to have a good day without any of your old nonsense coming back to haunt you.

He reaches with his free hand for the bottle and takes a sip again, before passing it over for you to do the same. You drink just a little more than he did, then pass it back, and the two of you share it between yourselves for a while until it’s all almost gone. A high-pitched squeal echoes distantly from the beach house and you both chuckle softly.

“Roxy,” Dave says with a small, amused shake of his head.

“Probably found out you stole her alcohol,” you joke, and he cracks a wide grin at you.

There’s a moment of silence again, and then he turns his body towards yours and looks at you for a long moment. You’re starting to get a little concerned by the intensity in his gaze when suddenly he dives forwards and practically smashes his lips against yours. You should have seen that coming, really; he always gets a little contemplative before kissing you, like he still can’t quite believe he’s allowed to.

He kisses you with just a little too much enthusiasm, spurred on by the alcohol, and you force him to slow down and take his time. It’s better like that anyway. With a hand cupping his face you gently slow his movements, sliding your own lips against his into a more comfortably paced rhythm, and he laughs faintly against your mouth, like he’s fully aware of what you’re doing.

He still wants to take control for once, you can tell, and so you let him push you back into the sand as he leans over you, straddling your waist to get into a good position to kiss you. His lips are warm against yours, and it’s a welcome feeling in the evening air that is slowly cooling down as the sun sets, so you pull him down a little closer to you. One of his hands slips slowly up underneath your shirt, and his hands are so cold you almost push him away. But it’s not often that you two get a chance to just muck around like this, so you let his hand stay there and lift up your own hand to tug at his hair faintly in the way he likes.

It’s easy to lose track of time and let everything slip away when you’re kissing him, and when you slowly push him away for a second to take a few breaths you see that it’s starting to get properly dark. You lean up to press a trail of kisses from his jaw down his neck, feeling his breath stutter against your cheek, and then he tips up your chin and presses a few kisses into the corner of your mouth with a small whisper of ‘I love you’ that you return quietly.

You shiver then, and he laughs against your lips, his nose brushing yours as he pulls away and rolls sideways to fall onto his back on the sand with a grin. Then he gets up to his feet and holds out a hand to you, which you grab onto and you let him pull you up. Your body feels slow, your veins filled with golden warmth, and you stumble against his chest with a delirious laugh. He’s drunk just as much as you, but manages to stay just as graceful and elegant as usual, and keeps an arm around your waist as the two of you start to head up the beach, the almost empty bottle swinging from his other hand.

Most of the lights in the house at the top of the beach are off, though a few remain on, and you can see a few shadows moving within. The familiar outline of Kanaya’s horns move past a window as you head towards the house, and you’re sure it’s Rose that you see follow after her. By the time you get to the door you’re aware of some small noise from inside,but nothing compared to the high amount of chatter from when you left earlier.

The front door’s still unlocked, which is lucky because neither of you thought to bring a key, and you let yourselves in as quietly as you can. John, Jade and Jane and playing cards at the kitchen table, quietly laughing amongst themselves, and Roxy and Callie are watching something on the TV in the living room, but apart from that everyone else seems to be away in their own rooms.

“Hey!” Jade grins as you and Dave walk in, “You’re back! You guys wanna come play?”

“Oh, nah, I think we’re gonna head off to bed,” Dave says, throwing an arm around your shoulder. He doesn’t even sound drunk, his voice as deep and smooth as ever, whereas you’ve got no idea what words would even come out your mouth if you opened it right now.

“Oh, right,” Jade says, though she looks a little confused, which is understandable; it’s not late, and neither your nor Dave are known for being ones to go to bed early. She seems to come to some sort of conclusion though, because she wiggles her eyebrows at Dave with a grin. “You boys sleep well,” she smirks.

“Mmh, we will,” Dave says, “Make sure the door gets locked before everyone goes to bed.”

“Will do,” Jade assures him, giving you a small wink before she picks up her cards again, and John and Jane both call out a ‘goodnight’ to the two of you as you head off. When you pass the living room Roxy seems to be asleep, but Callie turns her head and smiles at you both before turning her attention straight back to your girlfriend, and you feel Dave let out a small sigh of relief. 

It takes you longer than you’re proud to admit to get up the stairs and to you and Dave’s room, but you manage it eventually and fall onto your back on the bed with a sigh. Dave raises an eyebrow at you before heading across to your suitcases at the side of the room to find something to sleep in.

“Jade thought we were gonna fuck,” you say, tilting your head back to look at the bumps on the ceiling. Dave lets out a laugh, and you smile at how pretty that sounds, then he throws a shirt at your head and climbs onto the bed beside you.

“Maybe in the morning,” he says with a smirk, raising his eyebrows obnoxiously as he leans over you, and you snort, shoving him aside.

“Fuck off, you big, soft-skinned gremlin,” you tell him, and he rolls away onto his back before sitting up slowly and swinging his legs sideway off of the bed.

As he starts to strip off his clothes with his back to you, you let your eyes wander across his torso, and the white scars that pattern across his skin, like a map to all his life experiences. You sit up slowly and wriggle a little closer to him, wrapping your arms around him from behind as best you can and dropping your head down onto his shoulder with a small happy sigh.

“Babe?” He asks curiously, craning his head around to try and see you.

“I love you,” you tell him, turning your own head in towards his neck and pressing your lips into his warm skin.

You practically feel the way he melts with relief and happiness as he leans further into your arms. “Yeah, I love you too,” he replies softly. There’s a moment of silence before he adds, “Now can you please get changed? I wanna sleep.”

You laugh against his skin and then reluctantly pull away to pull off your own clothes. There’s sand in your shirt, and you shake it out onto the carpet, giving zero fucks as you do so, before pulling on the soft, well-worn shirt he’s given you and shuffling out of your trousers. Then, once both of you are in just boxers and loose t-shirts, he switches out the lights and you both crawl under the covers of the bed. It’s insanely comfortable, with so many pillows and the softest mattress you’ve ever felt, and you wriggle happily backwards as he rolls over to spoon you and tucks your head under his chin. You can already feel yourself drifting asleep, and you relax completely as his arms loop around yours.

“Hey, Karkat,” he whispers quietly to you.

“Yeah?”

“You’ve never had alcohol before, right?” He asks.

“No,” you reply.

“Huh,” he says quietly, as if he’s thinking about something. Then he quickly presses a quick kiss to one of your horns before adding, “You’re gonna have a headache in the morning.”

“Ugh,” you groan, “I should have known everything was going too perfectly.”

He laughs tiredly, and you feel the way his breath plays with your hair. “It’s okay, I’ll take care of you,” he tells you, kissing your horns again, and you smile and wriggle closer to his chest.

“Yeah, you better.”

“You know I always will,” he says.

“Yeah,” you say quietly with a small smile to yourself in the dark, “Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno, i've got writer's block but i kinda liked this, might make a small series out this idea where they're all at the beach house if anyone would be interested.
> 
> (also like as i'm posting this i should be revising for an english lit exam tomorrow so... you know, priorities or whatever)


End file.
